


I, Wendy

by comeasyouarememoryah



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeasyouarememoryah/pseuds/comeasyouarememoryah
Summary: Sara is a bit of a rebel. Ava is a drama geek. And The Legends are mischievous as ever.





	I, Wendy

     It's not like her relationship with Laurel was the strongest thing in the world, but that didn't stop her fist from flying into the face of some football jock who was loudly rating girls. Sara tried to ignore him at first but her patience ran out when he smirked in her direction while announcing that "Laurel Lance could be a 10 if she got a boob job." 

Mick threw gasoline in the fire by punching the other guy rating girls and soon after, Sara, Mick, and the two football jerks were wildly exchanging punches.

A circle of students chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" were forming around them while teachers were rushing in to stop the fight from escalating further.

***      *      ***

     Ava patiently sat in the office waiting for the secretary to print out her schedule. Ava felt excited that she was starting her first day at Star City High, a school famous for an award-winning drama department. She was confident that she would get the lead role in anything Star City had after losing out on the male-dominated roles of the private school she left.

A blonde girl with bangs framing her face and a brawny boy with a buzzcut were both escorted to the line to get into the office, followed by two hulking boys in Letterman jackets with bruised faces, and teachers with annoyed looks. The girl smirked and winked at Ava. Ava blushed and realized that she was blatantly staring at the mysterious blonde. The short-haired boy grunted at her in acknowledgment and growled at the bruised boys menacingly when they looked in her direction.

"Hi! I'm Gary," introduced a scrawny boy with glasses interrupting her thoughts,"I'm here to show you around. Also, don't worry about what you just saw, fighting is not tolerated at Star City high."

"I'm Ava. Who's the girl?" asked Ava curiously.

"Sara Lance, she's infamous for being a rebellious bad girl. She hangs around with a group of troublemakers. You do not want to get involved with Sara," Gary explained.

"Figures," Ava sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I love your shirt by the way! Are you into theater?" Gary asked as he pointed at Ava's  _West Side Story_  shirt.

"Thanks! I love anything to do with theater and the arts, I was very involved at my old school, acting, running crew, you name it."

"Excellent! I work mainly in lighting. You should totally audition for a part in Peter Pan, opening night is in a few months," Gary eagerly beamed as he handed a flyer from his binder, "You might even get a lead role, most of the department graduated last year."

Ava smiled as she took the flyer, thankful that she still had a chance despite it being halfway into the first quarter of senior year.

  ***      *      ***

     Sara was the first one to deal with the wrath of principal Bennett. Mick and the other two boys dwarfed the drab blue chairs as they waited for their own punishment. 

"Sara Lance, I expected more from the daughter of an SCPD officer," principal Bennett said shaking his head.

"My dad protects the law, I did too by punching that ugly oaf since it should be illegal for a guy with a face like that to judge girls based on appearance," Sara retorted cockily.

"In that case Miss Lance, your punishment is summer school and detention, including Saturday school, for the rest of the year in order to graduate, unless you would rather take Mr. Hunter's bargain," Bennett said as he let the trench coat aficionado into his office.

"Audition for the role of Peter Pan, Miss Lance," Rip Hunter offered dramatically.

"Sorry Rip, but I am not a drama nerd," Sara bluffed as she forced away memories of tap dancing as Peter Pan.

"That's Mr. Hunter to you. But you do have the talent for drama," Rip countered as he pulled up a video of Sara tap dancing in the elementary school production of Peter Pan.

"Where did you get that?" Sara glared as she was forced to look at her younger self in the hideous green outfit.

"Mary Xavier, my mother and your former drama teacher."

Sara stared Rip down as she remembered Ms. Xavier picking Sara as the lead role and the traumatic events that followed. Thanks to her stint in the play, she has been threatening anyone who was foolish enough to bring up her most embarrassing moment. Sara was thankful for Ms. Xavier, her favorite teacher. Without the encouragement from the stern but kind lady, she wouldn't have started dancing and singing, which in turn meant that she would have never started her band of musical misfits, The Legends. Rock music and theater arts are completely different things but Sara was willing to do one to save the other. Although the play would take a lot of time, it would only take a few months while she and the band could not afford to lose time from detention and Saturday school. For most of the members of The Legends, it was their only place to escape the suffering that came with high school.

 

 "Are you in or not Miss Lance?"

"Sure Rip, I'm in," Sara said cooly.


End file.
